


Halloween Party

by DeckofDragons



Series: Space Mercs AU [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alien Planet, Alien Spy, Fluff, Gen, Half Alien Scout, Halloween, My AU, Scary Movies, Space AU, Spooky Month Challenge 2019, halloween party, spy dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Scout wants the team to celebrate Halloween so he organizes a party. Naturally he wants Spy to be there too because it's supposed to be a team thing.





	1. Almost Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I'm finally starting to write for this AU again. I had to put this as a separate fic because it's a Halloween special and is part of my Spooky Month challenge. I *hope* to start writing for this AU again *officially* after October because I still really like it and am proud of it.

Rare was the day almost everyone on the team hung out in the dining hall aboard the ship when it wasn’t breakfast or supper – lunch was typically had on the battlefield during break. But here they all were, except for Spy – probably anyway, he could be here but invisible – and Soldier who had a strict routine that didn’t allow for dilly-dallying around in the dining hall after supper even if it was the day before the weekend, and Scout was going to take advantage of it.

“Hey everyone,” he said, drawing the looks of maybe half of them. But whatever, they’d all be excited when they heard the news he’d returned here to share. “I just checked my calendar and Halloween’s like two weeks away. Well… two weeks, in my home planet’s time. _This_ place probably doesn’t celebrate it since they’re lizard alien people things but that’s beside the point. What are we going to do for it?”

Excitement or even the slightest bit of interest didn’t spark on _anyone’s_ face. They didn’t even look like they _cared_. How was that possible? It was almost Halloween!

“Most colonies don’t celebrate that holiday,” Heavy said before Scout could complain about the lack of response. “I am surprised that your does.”

“What? How? It’s Halloween?” And here Scout had thought he’d been bringing glorious news to the whole team. Instead he’d found out that there were places in the universe inhabited by humans that apparently didn’t celebrate Halloween. And that was apparently the majority position. If it were almost anyone other than Heavy delivery that news, he wouldn’t have believed it. “It’s one of the _best_ holidays.”

Demo lifted his head from where he’d been resting it on the table, apparently not asleep after all. “They celebrate it where I grew up. I’m gonna celebrate it by getting drunk.” His way of celebrating everything. “You’re welcome to join me.”

“Thanks, but… _I_ was thinking we could throw a team Halloween party. We could dress up, if we can find costumes anyway, and watch scary movies together, maybe even play a horror game or two. And just hangout in general, you know?” Like friends were _supposed_ to do on Halloween. And they were all friends… sort of anyway, right?

Pyro tapped the table to get everyone’s attention. “What is…” clearly not knowing the sign for ‘Halloween’, if there even was one, he spelled it out with his fingers instead. “I’ve never heard of it.”

An hour ago, if someone had told Scout they’d never heard of Halloween, he wouldn’t have believed them but now unfortunately he knew better. It was easy to forget how small and insignificant his home planet was sometimes, especially when compared to the rest of the universe. “It’s like uh… um…” How did he even explain what Halloween was?

“A celebration of all things horror,” Engie finished for him. “I grew up in a place that celebrates it too.”

“Good, great, that’s three of us.” So at least Scout wasn’t alone. There was still hope of getting some sort of celebration going on here… maybe. “So, we should celebrate as a team. Throw a party. Sound likes fun, right?”

“If I’m not too busy, I suppose,” Medic said. “I am a fan of horror movies.” _Shocker_, Medic was a fan of blood and gore.

“I’d be okay with that,” Heavy agreed. “It is an interesting holiday.”

Scout turned to look at Sniper sitting at the end of the table, still drinking coffee. His approval meant the most but Scout was going to pretend that that wasn’t the case. Thankfully he didn’t look displeased by the thought. “Sure, I guess,” he said with a shrug. It wasn’t enthusiastic but it was good enough.

“I like parties,” Pyro signed fast enough that Scout barely caught it.

Engie sighed. “Eh, I guess majority rules. It’s been a long time since I attended a Halloween party anyway.”

“Woohoo!” Demo shouted in celebration, raising his empty beer bottle as he stood up. “A Halloween party!”

The two team members absent from the unofficial meeting about the Halloween party needed to be informed as well so they could be prepared for it. Demo volunteered to tell Soldier, which left Scout to tell Spy. Under different circumstances that might’ve bummed him out a bit but he was too excited to care.

Finding Spy however was not an easy task. Not only could he shapeshift into almost anything but he could also turn invisible, meaning if he didn’t want to be found he wouldn’t be. Scout was persistent though and eventually found him outside, leaning against the side of the building opposite the spaceship dock, smoking a cigarette and looking up at the sky.

“Yo,” he said as he jogged up to him. “What you doing out here?” No point not trying to be friendly; Spy was still an asshole but over the months he’d been slowly but surely warming up to Scout, a little bit anyway. They almost even got along when Scout wasn’t purposefully annoying him.

Spy sighed out a cloud of smoke. “I’m out here to watch the moons rise. It’s become an important part of my _alone_ time.”

Scout was going to fake obtuseness and pretend he didn’t pick up on that hint. “They are awful pretty, huh?” Even he had to admit the sight was breathtaking and he wasn’t normally one to enjoy that kind of thing much. “But anyway, I came out here to tell you that we’ve all decided we’re going to throw a Halloween party in two weeks’ time. Uh… I guess you probably don’t know what that is because you’re an alien so Halloween is…”

“I know what Halloween is,” Spy interrupted.

“Really? How?”

“I once spent a lot of time on a planet that celebrated it and uh… was friends with someone who was a big fan of it.” That slight hesitation was interesting, Spy almost _never_ hesitated like that.

“A friend huh? I didn’t know you were capable of making friends.”

“I am _perfectly_ capable of making friends.”

“Really huh?” Scout couldn’t pass up an opportunity to possibly learn more about Spy, the second most mysterious member on the team. “What was your Halloween friend like? Are you guys still friends? Were they a…”

“Shut up,” Spy interrupted with a scowl as he breathed out an annoyed cloud of smoke.

“Oh! You seem _awfully_ grumpy all of sudden, more so than usual anyway. So perhaps they were _more_ than a friend? Tell me _more_.”

Spy’s scowl deepened. “It is _none_ of your business. And if you _ever_ bring it up again, I will skin you alive.” He pointed an angry finger at Scout as he ground out the butt end of his cigarette on the wall before vanishing.

“Well uh… I take it was a rough break up then.” Scout would be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly intimidated. He wasn’t sure just how serious Spy was about that threat and he didn’t want to test it. “But anyway, like I said, we’re having a Halloween party two weeks from now. Be there or be square.” Hopefully Spy was still close enough to hear that part; even if he was a grumpy asshole, Scout wanted him to show up because it was supposed to be a _team_ Halloween party and thus it wouldn’t be complete without Spy.


	2. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Scout's Mother's name is 'Ellen' in this universe. I was writing and that's just the name that came to me so I went with it.

Spy went back and forth on whether or not he was going to attend the team Halloween party. It would be silly to celebrate a holiday typically only celebrated by humans especially on a planet humans weren’t native to. But… it was one of Ellen’s favourite holidays, she’d always insisted that he celebrate it with her. That had been a long time ago though, he… sort of missed it. Which meant it’d be _dumb_ to go; he missed it because he still missed her. So it was decided, he was _not_ going to go.

Despite that seemingly final decision, he found himself hiding invisible in the corner of the common room as Scout prepared it for the Halloween party that evening. That didn’t mean he was going to the party though. He was just curious to see what was being done for it.

Scout had enlisted the help of Demo, Engie and Pyro, in the making and hanging of the decorations. Mostly black and orange ribbons, probably cloth bought from the store in town and cut up. But he’d also used his artistic skills to make a big ‘HAPPY HALLOWEEN!’ banner, decorated with little spiders, ghosts, bats, and a couple skeletons peeking out from the corners.

Somebody – it certainly wasn’t Scout – had figured out how to make bat shaped cupcakes and ghost shaped cookies, they were all a little lopsided. Some more than others, but only a few of them were unrecognizable. There were chips and dip too. Whatever the dip was, was dyed bright red, possibly trying to resemble something gory in the theme of Halloween (?) but failing miserably – not every food experiment could be a winner. But of course, there was alcohol, tons and tons of alcohol, enough to take up half the table. Spiked punch and just straight bottles of liquor next to the two-liter bottles of soda. There was even a few bottles on liquor from the town, obviously brought in by Demo, Scout had refused to even touch the stuff since it had killed him.

A _lot_ of work had gone into all of it and it was quite impressive. And the _whole_ thing was orchestrated by Scout, he was even clearly in charge of where everything went. He’d inherited his mother’s love of Halloween all right. Not surprising, she had a way of pulling people into things she was passionate about and making them love it too.

Holding back a groan, Spy slunk out of the room, hugging the wall lest he bump into anyone by accident. He was going to have to attend the party now, wasn’t he? Out of obligation because he was – did he dare even think to himself? – proud of the work his son – thinking about Scout, using that phrase was probably risky, if he did it too often, he might accidentally say something out loud that gave away his secret – had put into it. But also, because he _did_ enjoy Halloween, he wanted to celebrate it again. And so, he would even if it did go against his better judgment.

“You showed up!” Scout said as soon as Spy stepped into the room.

Spy had actually shown up first but had remained invisible hidden in the corner while everyone else arrived. He’d then waited a few more minutes after Sniper – the _true_ last person to arrive – came in to sneak out and reenter visible. “I was bored and had nothing better to do so I figured I might as well show up see what was going on in here.”

Scout’s exuberance was unaffected by Spy’s feigned apathy. “That means everyone’s here, yes! Even Miss Pauling showed up.”

“Well, the Administrator’s not here so _technically_, not everyone’s here.”

“Well, she doesn’t count. For all we know she might not even be a real person because she’s just a voice over the speakers from our point of view. So, yes, everyone _is_ here and it’s amazing. I’m not letting your garbage attitude ruin the party. We’re going to eat and drink and watch scary movies until our socks fall off. I don’t even really know what that’s supposed to mean but we’re going to do it anyway.”

“Okay, all right.” Spy hadn’t come here planning to be contradictory, it had just kind of happened out of habit.

“Good. I’m glad you showed up. Demo said you wouldn’t but then Medic made a bet with him that you would. So if Demo’s mad at you, that’s probably why. But now that everyone’s finally here… it’s _scary movie time_!” The last part was addressed loudly to the entire room.

The TV they were presumably going to watch these scary movies on was now set up in the middle of the room with two midsized couches and some beanbag chairs, setup in front of it, exactly enough room for ten people. Engie, Pyro and Sniper were already hanging out one of the couches while everyone else hung out at that food table right behind them.

Surprisingly, they all gathered around the TV – bringing plates of food with them of course – with no further prompting from Scout or anyone else. Even Demo left the ready supply of alcohol behind, bringing only a single bottle of it over with him to sit in one of the beanbags next to Soldier. Spy quickly grabbed a drink and snagged a spot on the outside end of a couch before anyone else could, ending up next to Engie.

“I didn’t think you’d show up,” he whispered while Scout chose what movie they were going to watch first.

Spy shrugged. “I had nothing better to do.”

“Well, I’m glad you did.”

Spy almost asked ‘why?’ because it made some sort of sense that Scout wanted him here – he was the one organizing the party so naturally he wanted _everyone_ here just for the sake of it – but why would _Engie_ be glad Spy showed up? It didn’t really matter though and wasn’t something Spy wanted to get into right now. So, he didn’t respond.

As the opening credits of the first movie began to roll, Scout ran to dim the lights. He then ran back to reclaim the center beanbag chair as if it were possible he might miss something important by being away for five seconds instead of two.

The first movie was one Spy had seen before a few times, back when it had been Scout’s mother who insisted he watch scary movies with her. He wasn’t sure if that made him more inclined like it or dislike it. Either way though, it was more interesting than the second movie which was so stereotypical it wasn’t scary at all. In Spy’s opinion anyway, the others didn’t seem to mind. Though all of them, except for Pyro, were drinking more than him so that might have something to do with it.

The third movie and fourth movie were pretty decent, nothing too grand but satisfyingly spooky. But three quarters of the way through the latter, Demo finally passed out. Soldier had either been matching him drink for drink and also passed out from alcohol consumption or had fallen asleep because of how late it was. They leaned into each other snoring softly which is what had drawn Spy’s attention to them.

After the movie ended, Miss Pauling had to leave, the fact that she’d been able to stay as long as she had was surprising, it was past midnight after all. At some point Heavy and Sniper had fallen asleep too. Pyro looked to be sleeping as well but it was hard to tell for sure, he might just be very relaxed, leaning into Medic’s shoulder, who surprisingly didn’t seem to mind.

But despite all that and the tiredness mixed with the obvious effect the alcohol was having on him, making him groggy and unsteady, Scout insisted they keep going. Medic was of course all for it, he was loving the gore and routinely stayed up until stupid o’clock in the morning anyway. Engie didn’t look tired either for the same reason as Medic, staying up all night was a frequent thing for him, he was used to it. Spy was starting to feel sleepy but he wasn’t going let them know that, he could stay up all night if he had to. So another movie it was.

“I think Scout might’ve finally fallen asleep,” Engie whispered a bit more than an hour and a half later as the credits rolled across the screen.

“Really?” Medic said as he stretched out a leg to prod Scout with the toe of his slipper. Scout didn’t respond even when Medic poked him a bit harder. “Weak.”

“I guess that means the party’s over,” Spy said as he stood up. _Finally_ he could go bed.

“Yep, looks like.” Engie stood too. He bent down to gently take the remote out of Scout’s hand to turn off the TV before going over to the light switch to turn the lights all the way back up. “Now uh… you two, before you go off to bed, help me get everyone we can up so we can send them off to their rooms, this ain’t no place anyone should be sleeping in. We’ll clean this mess up tomorrow sometime.” He gestured towards the table, now a mess of mostly crumbs and a few left-over cupcakes and cookies. At most maybe one quarter of the various alcoholic drinks were left over, Pyro was the only one who hadn’t drunk anything, which was a contribution to why most of the team now was now fast asleep.

Spy didn’t _want_ to stick around to help wake everyone up but… he did anyway. But only because Engie had asked Medic to help too and Medic seemed to be staying.

Everyone but Demo and Scout woke up to a small amount of prodding, shaking, or poking. Not surprising, Demo was drunk off his ass and Scout had literally slept through a fire alarm once.

“We shall have to slap them to wake them up,” Soldier said. Before he could make a move to do so, Heavy put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.

“No slapping, we can carry them to bed,” he said.

“I’ll drag Scout to bed,” Spy volunteered with a sigh. “His room’s right next to mine anyway.”

“Oh, interesting,” Medic said with an evil smirk, rubbing his hands together.

Spy ignored him; a reaction was what Medic wanted. Instead, eager to be done with this business and in bed, he bent down to pull Scout up and hoist him up on his shoulder like a sack of grain. Scout didn’t even stir. “Now I must bid you all a good night.” He bowed slightly to everyone in the room before heading out. Normally he would’ve gone invisible too because it had a better affect, but whilst carrying another person it would’ve just look silly.

Unfortunately, their sleeping quarters being on the ship to make things more convenient when they moved meant the journey to their rooms was quite lengthy, even while going at a fast walk to leave everyone else behind. Luckily Scout wasn’t too heavy so the burden wasn’t as bad as it could be.

He reached Scout’s room and picked the lock to gain entry. He placed Scout on his bed and… against his better judgement, tucked him in. In hindsight, maybe he shouldn’t have volunteered to do this but it was too late now. But it was most likely the first and only time he’d ever put his son to bed.

“Good night,” he whispered, almost just mouthing the words, before retreating out and to his own room.


End file.
